robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom
Doom was the name given to two middleweight machines that participated in Robot Wars. Both versions of the robot lost their only televised battles. Versions of Doom Both versions of Doom were weaponless box-wedge shaped robots, that relied on pushing power but were very light for their weight class. The robots were painted black with drawings of flames on them, and in Extreme 2, the team wore black shirts and hats with flame designs to match this. Doom Doom had an upturned wheelbarrow for a body, with a lunchbox housing the electrics. The steeper end of the wheelbarrow was used as the robot's primary wedge. Doom lacked a baseplate. Doom Too After the original machine was destroyed in its first appearance, the team created a new machine that looked very similar to the original, called Doom Too. This model was armoured in wood, which proved its Achilles heel in its only battle. Robot History Extreme 1 In the Extreme Series 1 Middleweight Melee, Doom was placed up against former champions Hard Cheese, another weaponless machine in Genesis, future champions Typhoon, Zap and Mammoth. In the battle, Doom chased after Zap in the opening stages, but looked very sluggish. It pushed the heavily damaged Mammoth for a while after Typhoon had attacked the walkerbot, but then Doom took a slam from Typhoon itself, and was hurled across to the arena side wall, causing it to break down completely. Although it wasn't counted out by Refbot, Doom was taken over to the arena floor flipper, and was tossed by it into the air at the same time as Hard Cheese, symbolising its elimination from the battle. After landing, Doom was then flayed by Matilda's spinning disc, before cease was finally called. Extreme 2 In the Extreme Series 2 Middleweight Championship, Doom Too was placed up against the clusterbot Typhoon Twins, the lightweight walkerbot Mammoth once again, and the middleweight version of 259 in its first round battle. Doom Too was at a disadvantage right from the start, being the lightest in its battle, and having a wooden construction. Unsurprisingly, it rapidly had its wooden armour shredded by the destructive flywheel of 259, and full-body spinner of Typhoon Thunder, and broke down very early on in the battle. Doom Too was subsequently counted out by Refbot and was eliminated from the competition. Doom Too was then flipped by the arena floor flipper, along with Mammoth, before then being put down into the pit of oblivion. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Doom Too was the final weaponless robot to appear on Robot Wars, as Micro-Mute, T-Wrecks and Chimera all used momentum to provide a form of offence. *Both of Doom's battles involved a robot from Team Typhoon and the lightweight version of Mammoth. *Had the clusterbots rule for heavyweights applied to the lower weight classes, then Doom Too would have progressed to the Middleweight Final, as one of the Typhoon Twins went down the pit before Doom Too was counted out. *Doom is one of five robots to appear in both series of Extreme and not win a battle in either series. The others are Fluffy, Mammoth, Sumpthing and Velocirippa. Category:Middleweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with alternate versions